ursidae
by Synyster Vengeance 95
Summary: AU. the world is cold for Fayme who can't remember who her parents are and is trying t ogo through high school with a very large family. Mpreg. Mentions of slash, incest-ish . OC
1. Prolgue

Prologue

Jasper hale stared down at his stomach. He had no idea that this could happen. Not in the smallest area of his brain did he ever think that he could get pregnant. Never. Especially with Emmett's child. He was happy with Alice and didn't want to leave her. Once Carlisle told him about the child, and that he was already two months pregnant he was in shock. All he wanted to do was scream, cry, and yell, whatever he could to escape this. He couldn't think about it. Not with Edward around, even though he wouldn't be paying any attention. Renesmee was taking up all of his time.

"Jasper you do know that aborting the baby would be the best thing right now." Carlisle told him.

"I know. I know I'm scared and so are you, but killing a child is like going back to my old ways. I will never do that. If I have to run away to have this child I will, and I am not going to kill it because this isn't normal." Jasper said very softly but Carlisle could tell that his adopted son would make a wonderful father.

"If you don't mind me asking. Who is the other father?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett. It wasn't only one night so I can't say I regret it, but I already regret the way this will make Alice and rose feel." Jasper said


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" I yelled from my door. "Ursidae isn't stupid." And slammed the door. I sat on my desk and held onto my stuffed bear. This stuffed bear had always been by my side, always being next to me. He was beige, very light beige, and had eyes the same color eyes as me, deep amber.

I wasn't in the room for very long when Carlisle came in, "are you o.k.?" he asked, leaning down to me. His light blonde hair slicked back as usual.

"No I'm not. Renesmee was faking fun of Mr. Ursidae." I told him. I knew he would understand.

"Fayme, you know that Ursidae isn't stupid, so that's all that matters." He said and stood up, "are you coming to the hospital today?" he asked.

I smiled Carlisle always knew that I wanted to go, I always want to go with him to work, and I can get away with it. "Sure. Ca… can I take Ursidae with me?" I asked.

He nodded and we left my room. Walking down the stairs I some of the other members to my household, there was Edward and Bella, Renesmee's parents; they were at the table with their daughter. Then there was jasper and Alice, I loved jasper to death and he was always playing music for me, but Alice didn't really like me. It was something about my parents that she didn't like. And then there was Rosalie and Emmett. I loved both of them very much, Emmett was always there for anything I needed and Rosalie was almost like a mother. She would help me with things like clothes and anything did.

I followed Carlisle down the stairs and Renesmee was standing at the bottom. "Hey you know I was thinking. You bear really isn't that stupid, you are." She said and put her hand to my face. In an instant I saw jasper holding a small baby. All wrapped in a blanket I could see tuffs of dark blonde hair and amber eyes. "I'll be around with answers." She said from the top and I kept on walking, holding onto my bear as I left with Carlisle.

When I got back I ran stair up to Renesmee's room, "ah, I see the child wants answers. How can I help?" she asked.

"Why is jasper holding me as a baby? Everyone said that I was turned when I was thirteen. That I would always be like this because of it and it was very unlikely that I would remember my human life." I asked.

"Well, dear, Jasper there. He's your father. Not like a normal father, but still a father. He gave birth to you. You don't shimmer in the light because of it, and everyone knew about this but you." She said, and then stood up, "you are the freak of our family and you know because of you two marriages were almost destroyed." She told me.

I looked down "if jasper is my father then who..." I couldn't quite get the right words.

"Emmett. Now here's the twist. Those two had some little fling and you came by. What to do, what to do, well lie to you forever. That seemed like the best thing to do, now please get out of my room." She said and I slowly walked out of the room. My mouth was open and I had sudden emotion rush over me.

'_No! If I start to cry, jasper will sense it'_ I thought, and tried to hold it in, but as I looked down the stairs I broke. I sat at the top of the stairs and cried. I knew that I wasn't thinking clearly but I felt like I had to get out of there and I saw that the widow behind me was open, and without thinking I jumped through it.

I landed by a tree and ran. I knew the entire terrain and so did all of the people in the house. I knew how to navigate from there ad I ran to my only friends house, Annabelle koani. Annabelle knew I was a vampire and accepted it; her uncle was a werewolf so she knew about all of this. I knocked don the door, holding my bear. I didn't even want to hold the bear, I knew it was a gift from one of the Cullen's and it felt disgusting to me.

Annabelle's mother opened the door, "Fayme what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I… I found thing out about my past. Do you mind if I stay here for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure, does Carlisle know that you are here?" she asked.

"No, but when he calls, I'm going to have to go." I said and as if on que the phone rang. I knew who it was and I left the house. Running again I took this time to think, was this truly happening or was I imagining it. I came to the conclusion that it was real a few miles away from the house and sat in the grass next to the old railroad tracks.

I just sat there and cried my eyes out, I knew I was far enough away so on one could sense me but if anyone got close enough I would be done fore. I still couldn't believe that two of the people who I kept closest to my heart lied to me for my entire life. 'They don't have the right to keep me there. I could… I could just kept running, there are plenty of animals and I cold survive, that's what everyone did before meeting Carlisle 'I though and stood up.

This time I started out walking, just a normal pace, holding onto my bear as I went, whispering a song that jasper, I mean my father, taught me a few years ago, "Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights, hurrah! Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star." I continued over and over. This song was a reminder to jasper that he fought in the war, and it was a reminder to me that I was truly cared for by my parents even if it wasn't conventional.

I still wasn't going to go back, no way would I do that, and I know that at least two people will be glad I left. I just walked on the railroad tracks, just walked. It seemed like an eternity but I saw someone in the distance, actually two… three people. It was both of my parents and Carlisle. I just stood where I was and looked at them.

"Fayme, you don't understand what happened. What Renesmee told you was true, but there was reason behind it" Carlisle said as all of them walked close to me.

I was close to tears again and whispered he song again, "hurrah, hurrah, for southern rights hurrah, hurrah for the bonnie blue flag the bears a single star," Again and again until I couldn't hold myself and cried.

I felt two sets of arms wrap around me and then I felt as I was being carried by one person. I eventually stopped crying and saw that it was Emmett carrying me. I looked around and saw that Carlisle was leading the way and jasper was behind him. I ignored everything going on to notice that jasper, every once in a while, would bring his hand up to his face and neck area, _'jasper can't cry, can he?'_ I questioned as we almost reached the house.

The three of them were quick to take me up to Carlisle's office and lock the door, "why?" was the first question I asked.

"We didn't know what to do." Carlisle said.

"You're a four hundred year old vampire and you say you don't know what to do." I yelled.

"Fayme, none of us knew what to do. We didn't know this could happen." Emmett said, defending his father.

"Yeah well don't you think I might have wanted to know who my parents were? I can't remember you two ever acting like parents, you've had years to sort this out and only now do you try and act like parents. I know that you wanted to keep your marriages but couldn't you like of your child" I yelled, and hugged my bear tightly.

Jasper then sat in the chair next to me, "Fayme you know we do all we can. It's not like we can stop everything and fix this, as much as I wish we could, all we can do is try our best. If you can promise to hold yourself together for a little while we can explain it."

I just looked at him, "Alice was gone to get the other half blood, and Rosalie was all over Renesmee so we were left alone. Basically when we were left alone, and I can sense emotions very well. It wasn't the best thing that could happen, but I… we acted on things." Jasper said.

"I did offer to abort the pregnancy, and jasper declined my offer, so you see that jasper did care for you." Carlisle added.

"You wanted to abort me. Kill me. Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that jasper cared enough for you that he would carry you and risk everything. Fayme both of your parents love you and… you… you really shouldn't be mad at them. I was the one who had your memories suppressed; I could get them back if you want." Carlisle said.

"Sure, I'll take them back, but you can't leave any out. I'll know and it doesn't matter what's best for me. I just want to feel something. I want to know that my parents care." I said.

"Fayme, we do care." Emmett said.

"What you say, and what is reality are two totally different things." I said to Emmett, and then looked to Carlisle. "When can you fix this?" I asked.

"Tonight, but I will have to tell everyone about this." Carlisle said.

"No not tonight, I want to be me again. It's ten in the morning, I'm not waiting that long, explain it and come back." I said. Carlisle wasn't the type of person to follow orders from me, but he knew how badly I wanted to remember things, and he left.

I just sat with my parent and crossed my arms over my bear, "you know Emmett gave you that bear the day you were born." Jasper said.

"Really," I said, and then saw two people coming into the room, "you've got to be kidding me" I said seeing Renesmee standing next to Carlisle.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"Carlisle, you're completely dead. You let Renesmee get rid of my memories, if I wasn't concerned about my memories I would be so pissed." I said.

"Yes well, if you would please lye back on the couch." Carlisle said. I cautiously leaned back and was in jaspers lap. "Close your eyes please, it will be easier that way" he finished.

I closed my eyes and held my bear, "this better be…" I didn't get to finish when I had a sudden rush of emotion, memories, and event come back.

I was…

Different. Still the same but different. I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle. He was still the same in my eyes, but when I looked at Renesmee she looked worse than before and I still couldn't stand to look at her. Then I looked at jasper, his physical features were the same, but he had a certain aura around him. I felt a connection to him. I then quickly looked at Emmett, it was the same. Something about these two was different and I felt a pull.

"Fayme, are you ok?" jasper asked.

I nodded slightly and sat up, staring at him, the same way he did to others, and then I hugged him. I had never really hugged him and it felt normal. Jasper hugged back, I felt something unlike I had in a very long time and I just hugged him.

That's when I felt Emmett come from behind and hug me. "Fayme, baby girl, you have no idea how this is going to change things. Your perception is so different. Doing anything like before will be different." Jasper said.

"I don't care. I remember everything, that's all I care about." I said and stood up, and looked to my parents. "I only have one question. Why does Alice hate me so much?" I asked.

"She can't hold to believe that you are mine and not hers'. She can't see your future and is scared of that." Jasper said.

"But rose likes me." I was very confused.

"No rose adores you. You're her little doll, she can do whatever she wants to you and you never tell her you don't like it. Rose understands the facts; Alice just doesn't quite get it." Emmett told me and ushered me out of the room slowly and we went to the dining room, it was almost dawn and we would be going to school in a few hours, so we needed to go out and hunt.

Hunting always was like this. We would go in groups of three or four and then get ready for school. Today I was going to go with my parents and go to school early with them. They were seniors and I was just a freshman. The freak freshman, the one with only one friend and a really large family.

The hunt was really good, I got to have a grizzly and my parents were astonished on how quickly I got to it and finished. Once we were ready for school we got in Emmett's jeep and headed off to school. In the parking lot we hung around and I finished to homework I didn't do the night before. I had almost all of it done and I saw my close friend Annabelle koani come running up.

Annabelle was half vampire and shape shifter, and the only white girl I knew who could pull of dreadlocks. She always matched everything and was now in blue. "Hi jasper, hi Emmett." She said and stood right in front of me. "Guess what?" she asked hyper as all can be.

"What?" I asked barely looking up from my books.

"My cousins are all moving in. you know Tolero, Lucas, Wyatt and Rosaila. Well Tolero is my only real cousin, but they are all really close…. You get the idea, though." She babbled on about.

"Cool, I got all my memories back; do you want to know what I know?" I asked.

"duh." She said.

I closed my book and put it in my tote. "I know who my parents are." I said.

"No way, who?"

"Jasper and… Emmett." I said, whispering.

"You're a meliod?" she questioned.

"What's a meliod?"

"Oh, right, a meliod is a child from two men, like my moms friend Aiden. Aiden was the one who came up with that word. But anyway… that is so cool, did you ever think I was them?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No clue, but now I think we should get to class before Mr. LaFrancois kills us. You know how he is." I said and we went running up the stairs.

I quickly looked up and saw Alice next to jasper. She was yelling at him and I suddenly felt the need to hug my father goodbye. I quickly ran over to them and hugged my father. "Bye daddy, ill see you at lunch." I said and ran off to my class.

I walked in the door just as the bell rang, I wasn't late, but damn close to it. I quickly sat down and took out my things. The class seemed like it went on forever and so did all of my morning classes.

At lunch I pulled Annabelle to the table that all of the family occupied, except for Renesmee. She was always sitting with this group of bad looking boys, I didn't like how they looked and I was very comfortable with sitting next to my father.

"Hey daddy, I have a question for you." I said, not touching the food I always got. Seemed like a waste to eat the food then throw it up afterwards.

"What is it baby?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know why you didn't let Carlisle abort me. It's been bothering me all day." I asked. He looked a little odd, and Annabelle intervened.

"Hey fayme I don't think that's a good thing to touch on at lunch." She said tapping my shoulder. It always seemed like she had a sense for these types of thing.

"Yes, I really don't think we should talk about it here. I promise that as soon as we get home I'll explain." He said. I was a little resistant but gave into him after a few seconds. Then the bell rang.

"Bye daddy." I said to him as Annabelle and I walked out of the cafeteria and to our next class, history. I absolutely loved history. We were currently studying the American civil war and I had a personal eye-witness to help me with things.

I knew that my father didn't like to bring it up but he would always ask if I needed help with homework and I would constantly say yes. But when he asked what it was about I never really wanted to tell him.

Just after the bell rang I saw Mr. Frost, come into the room. "Um... Mr. Frost. I have a question for you." I said as he went to his desk to get the attendance sheet.

"What is it, miss Cullen?" he questioned as he walked on the side of the tables.

"Well I know we have to do a project on a civil war topic, and I'm doing one of the songs that was during the war, and… I can't really play any instruments…"

"Then why did you choice that?"

"I'm not done yet. What I was getting at was... I can sing the song, and my older brother jasper plays guitar and… could I possible have him come in during class and play while I sing?" I asked.

"No"

"But he's in study right now. I don't see a reason why he couldn't. It's not like he would be out of any classes. Please." I said.

"Fine, but under one condition. You both come in for an addition tomorrow after school. That's not a problem is it?"

"No, I ride with him and Emmett to school everyday." I said.

"Good, I'll see you two then." He finished and went to start class. Once this class was over I had my study and I spent it mostly wondering the halls after getting a pass to the bathroom and looking for my father.

I quickly found him in calculus. He was in the front and with the teacher turned around I waved my pass and waited for him. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Well, I have this project for my American history class and I want you to help. I have to do a project on the civil war and I was going to sing "bonnie" I said and smiled innocently.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"To play guitar with me and hopefully get my grade higher, oh and we have an audition tomorrow after school." I said.

"Fine and I have your explanation." He told me.

"Oh, really what is it?" I was very eager to hear this.

He leaned in near my ear so on one in the hall could hear us; "it was because I loved you. Even then you were as real to me as you are now. And now I need to get back to class." He said, and went back to class.

I then went to my room and saw the one girl there who I didn't want to see. Trisha VanDam. She was the most popular girl in our school and I couldn't stand her. She was always asking if any of my brothers were single and it was absolutely horrible. "Hey fayme, where have you been, I've missed you?" she asked in a mock tone.

"I was outside and no none will ever be single for you." I said and sat at my desk all alone in the corner.

After the school day most things were so boring, I didn't eve have any homework, so I sat in my room and talked to Mr. Ursidae. "You know I am kind of scared. I don't know how we are going to do this very well. I love the song and I know all of the words by hear, but if we mess up I might not be able to have daddy be in my class for the day." I told him

Mr. Ursidae was a very good listener and I always knew he understood. I just held him, he never gave me a response and I was always happy to see his amber eyes look back at me.

I was in my room for a good two hours and rose came in. She was always immaculate and never had a hair out of place. I knew she saw me as her own personal doll and loved to dress me up and take pictures. "Hey you bored?" she asked.

I nodded, "come on. I have something for you." She said and we went off to her room. She quickly went to her closet and got out two outfits. One was all black and was very poufy. It had gold embroidered around the top and she was also holding a set of black boots. I looked at her.

"Do you have anything that is a little more appropriate?" I asked, and she went back into her closet.

She ended up coming out with a grey jacket that was cut off around my stomach and a matching skirt. The skirt wasn't really short but it wasn't to long either. I looked at it and realized that it was a confederate uniform. "Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I went to get it custom made. I knew you had that project coming up and I wanted to get it for you. Do you like it?" she asked.

I nodded, "yes, I need to bring it in on the day of the project and change during lunch; I already know it fits and I know daddy will like it." I said.

"Jasper was the one who told me to do it." She told me and I was very happy. Not only did I have a brand new outfit, but I was ready to perform this. I knew it would be good.


End file.
